The tissue industry has had a long-felt need for a very high decaying temporary wet strength agent system. Poor decay translates into the clogging of pipes and septic systems. While many consumers desire wet strength in their tissue, there are consumers who do not purchase tissue containing a temporary wet strength agent due to this problem. A tissue with high initial wet strength and outstanding decay would provide needed benefits. Further, if such a tissue product also had excellent water absorbency, e.g., an absorbency that is less than 25 seconds, as measured by the water drop test, consumers and tissue makers would use and enjoy a product having such a combination of properties.